Hero vs Dark
by DynoStretch
Summary: A fan fic adaption of the final battle between Sonic and Shadow in Sonic Adventure 2. Sonic is off to destroy the Eclipse Cannon, but there's a old foe in his way, and he's not allowing Sonic by without a fight.


Wow, been a while since I last wrote a fan fic! Well here's a random story I decided to write for fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, or Sonic Adventure 2. If I did I wouldn't be doing these fan fics would I? XD

---

Sonic stood at a tunnel. A tunnel that stretched out onto a long platform on the Space Colony ARK. After having used Chaos Control out of a miracle of chance to escape an exploding capsule he had been trapped in, Sonic was on his way to the powerful Eclipse Cannon to destroy it.

"All I have to do now is get to the cannon and give it the ol' Sonic Spin Dash! That'll destroy it before Ol' Eggbelly can use it to destroy the Earth. I just hope Tails and Amy are holding up alright…"

"You never cease to surprise me blue hedgehog…" said a voice behind him. Sonic turned to see it was the black furred hedgehog Shadow. "I thought that capsule you were in exploded in space…"

Sonic grinned and said, "Well what can I say? I die hard!" while walking down the walkway. He held up in his hand an emerald to show Shadow. "You actually saved me ya know."

Shadow, walking along side him, was surprised at the sight of the emerald. "But… how did you get that Chaos Emerald?"

"It's not real…" Sonic explained, "It's an imitation one my buddy Tails made to trick Eggman, didn't work out as we planned though, but it sure saved my butt!"

"You mean you used Chaos Control to get out of that capsule? But how could you had used Chaos Control, with an emerald that was fake?" Shadow asked, perplexed by his blue rival.

"Well I'm just full of surprises like that!" Sonic said grinning while the pace of both hedgehogs began to pick up.

"So I see there's more to you then just looking like me…" Shadow said, running faster. "Just who are you?"

"What you see is what you get, just a guy that loves adventure…" Sonic said, turning his head towards the long walkway. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"I see, but you know, I can't let you live..." Shadow said as the jets in his skate shoes activated, allowing him to keep up with Sonic's natural running ability.

"…and your adventures days are coming to an end!"

With that, the two reached top speed and shot off down the walkway. Shadow glared coldly at Sonic, strafing closer to him, then swinging his fist straight at his muzzle. Sonic quickly countered by doing a downward split, then swung his leg at the back of Shadow's head, knocking him over a bit.

"Nice move…" Shadow said smirking slightly, "Now see mine!"

Shadow quickly pulled a sweep kick towards Sonic legs, who jumped into the air to avoid it. Taking advantage of it, Shadow grabbed Sonic's foot and using some force, threw Sonic out in front of him.

"Woah!" Sonic exclaimed, surprised by the tactic.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted, collecting energy from his body and using it to form yellow energy shots, firing them out like missiles, stabbing into Sonic. The blue blur slid backwards but jumped back up.

"Oww…" Sonic said, maneuvering himself along side Shadow again. "That thing packed a punch, I might not have what it takes to beat you!"

"Really?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope! Sonic Wind!" Sonic said, leaping up and spinning into a ball shape. He spun so fast the wind around him was pressurized into blade-like shapes, which came down and slashed into Shadow hard. Shadow doubled over, flinching from the blow, giving Sonic a chance to slam into his back using his patented Homing Attack.

'_Damn…'_ Shadow thought, '_He's good… his abilities seem to match my own, if he weren't nothing more then an impersonator I'd consider him a worthy rival…'_

'_Man this guy's tough…'_ Sonic thought '_Not even Metal Sonic could keep up this well.'_ He grinned slightly at that thought. '_Finally, a challenge!'_

The two leaped into the air and spun into balls, using friction to come at each other with lightning speed. The two hedgehogs ricocheted against each other like pinballs, each side trying to overcome the other. The last blow they exchanged caused Shadow to fly up into the air. He quickly unrolled and came straight down at Sonic and kicked him like a soccer ball down to the ground.

"Oof!!!" Sonic grunted. He wiped some blood from his mouth, and then looked up to see Shadow coming down at him with his foot out. Sonic quickly rolled out of the way, causing Shadow's foot to slam into the walkway, making a large dent in it. Shadow cursed in pain from the impact, only to see Sonic shooting off again. The black hedgehog scowled and shot off after him.

"Wow, those things are pretty fast!" Sonic said, glancing down at Shadow's jet shoes. "Too bad nothing's faster then me!"

"They're fast enough to help me put an end to all your running fake hedgehog!" Shadow yelled, coming up beside him. "Before I kill you, I'll break your legs so you'll leave this world knowing I have your supposed title!"

Sonic darted right just before Shadow punched him, causing the black hedgehog to only hit air.

Sonic grinned and said, "I swear Shadow, you take life way too seriously."

Shadow scowled and leaped up, firing a Chaos Spear barrage at Sonic.

"If you knew of my past you wouldn't say that you impersonator!" Shadow retorted. Unable to react in time, the spears slammed into Sonic, who fell over, but quickly regained his senses and continued running.

"Sure I would. You need to stop looking back at the past and concentrate on moving forward!" Sonic said, spinning into a ball and rolling at Shadow, tripping him over, but the black hedgehog landed to his feet and continued skating.

"Is that how you spend life? Running away from your problems? How pathetic..." Shadow said, quickly ducking a kick by Sonic.

"What problems?" Sonic asked before doing a sweep kick, knocking Shadow over. "I got great friends, the speed of Carl Lewis on pep pills, and a crazy mad scientist I can kick the butt of when I'm bored!"

"No problems, huh?" Shadow asked, and then smirked. "Until now that you're up against one who's better then you in everyway!"

"Bring it on buddy, unless you're invisible you can't take me down very easy!" Sonic said.

Shadow glanced down at the fake yellow emerald in Sonic's hand. '_If this imposter could use Chaos Control with a fake Chaos Emerald, then it should be no problem for the real thing!'_ he thought as he swung out his fist, seemingly to punch Sonic. Sonic leaned slightly to avoid the blow, but Shadow ended up landing his hand down on the fake emerald.

"What?" Sonic wondered as Shadow gripped he emerald.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted, harnessing the wavelengths of the emerald and using it to vanish. Sonic stopped in his tracks and looked around.

"Where the heck did he-" Sonic question was cut off by a sharp blow across his face. Sonic back upped a bit , looking around confusingly. Suddenly, Sonic felt a sharp blow to his gut, a punch across the face, then an uppercut to his chin, sending him flying. Sonic was on his hands and knees, groaning from the blows he took, as Shadow materialized in front of him.

"That's right…" Shadow said, "Bow down before your superior." He swiftly kicked Sonic backwards, knocking him backwards.

"I'm not finished yet Shadow…" Sonic grinned slightly, slowly standing up onto his feet. "Give me your best shot…"

"Fine then…" Shadow said, leaping into the air. "Chaos Spear!" he shouted, firing down another barrage of energy spears straight at Sonic.

'_Just what I wanted you to do…'_ Sonic thought grinning.

"Sorry Shadow," Sonic said, looking up at the spears coming at him, "I might be stronger then you, or you might be stronger then me, or we could very well be equals. But there's one thing I'll always be better at then you!"

"What's that?" Shadow asked, rather curious about his last words.

"It's being a stubborn pain in the ass to everyone that hates me!" Sonic said, rolling into a ball and starting to spin in place.

'What's that idiot doing?!?' Shadow thought.

When the Chaos Spears came close enough to Sonic, rather then striking him, the energy was pushed off course by the wind friction of Sonic's spin. The energy spears started to spiral around Sonic's body. The hedgehog then, using the power of the Bounce Ring he found back at Eggman's pyramid hideout, bounced into the air, bringing the energy spears with him. At the peak of the jump, Sonic unrolled and looked at the spear energy around him.

Shadow looked with wide eyes as Sonic yelled, "Sonic Wind!" spiraling into a ball again and launching his wind blade technique again, this time the wind gathered the energy from Shadow's Chaos Spear and Sonic forced it staright down at Shadow. Caught off guard by the attack, the combined attack slammed into Shadow, slashing him multiple times across his body. Before he could even land, Sonic shoot down with another homing attack, slamming Shadow into the walkway, leaving a sizeable dent in it.

Sonic landed to his feet and breathed heavily, exhausted from the burned energy. Shadow weakly tried to push himself up to his feet, but the power of the attack had heavily drained him.

"Impossible…" Shadow said, coughing out some blood, "I am… the Ultimate Lifeform…" With those words, Shadow fell to the ground unconscious.

Sonic grinned as he picked up the discarded Chaos Emerald and looked down to his fallen foe.

"Game over Shadow…" Sonic said, before turning away from him and running off down the walkway towards the Eclipse Cannon.

---

Well there you go. It was short, but hoped you enjoyed it. I know the Shadow fans are gonna bombard me with flames, but I'm used to it from my earlier fan fic writing days…

Until next time, so long and thanks for all the fish!


End file.
